


a truth so loud you can't ignore

by loveis4hwalls



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Minhyuk is mentioned, Wonhee, fem!kiho, sequel to what if we left today uwu, yeojoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveis4hwalls/pseuds/loveis4hwalls
Summary: Yeojoo doesn't want to hide herself anymore.





	a truth so loud you can't ignore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Changkyunnnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/gifts).



> aaaand this is a very quickly written sequel to my hyunghyuk drabble "what if we left today" uwu. you don't need to read that one but i guess you'd have some more context!! hope you like it everyone

Wonhee's house looked just like her. Colorful, a bit messy, flowers growing all over the brick walls. A little small but so warm and welcoming. Yeojoo stopped in front of the door and smiled as she looked at the name on the mail box. "Wonhee and Yeojoo", it said. They weren't even living together. Their relationship was still a secret. Yet she had told her that it was their home, that she was always welcome here. And tonight, Yeojoo needed to see her. Hold her. Tell her about that date she had just had. Wonhee was the rainbow after the rain. The only one who could clear up her grey clouds.

She knocked on the door, removing her braid with one hand. She hated dressing up fancy, but the worst was doing her hair. Wonhee liked it free. If she had it in a braid, then she wouldn't be able to run her adorable, chubby hands through it.

The door opened in a matter of seconds, and Wonhee jumped in front of her, already wearing her pyjama. Her striped crop top revealed a bit of her cute belly, and her shorts hugged her hips a bit too tight for it to be comfortable. It could go later, anyway.

"Sweetie," she murmured in her honey voice, "I didn't think I'd see you tonight. Weren't you on a date with that Minhyuk guy?"

Right to the point, as always. "Yeah, but it ended early. Can I come in?"

A soft grin stretched her plump, red lips. Her big cheeks popped out, forcing her eyes to narrow. "Of course you can."

Yeojoo didn't wait a second and invited herself in, ditching her high heels as soon as she stepped into the hallway. Wonhee rid her of her coat and threw it on the rack, than grabbed both of her hands and gently pulled her to the couch, never breaking eye contact. Her irises were of a deep black, that Yeojoo had often gotten lost in, ever since they were children. She remembered the first time she had realized their beauty. She was about thirteen, they were sharing a meal in the middle school cafeteria. The other kids were looking at them, making childish comments about their clothes, but Wonhee didn't give them the time of the day. She stared right into her eyes, confident and relaxed, as she fed her whatever her mom had packed. Yeojoo couldn't remember what it was. She was too focused on the sparkles in her eyes. Like the light at the end of a dark tunnel. That was what Wonhee was.

"How was it?" Wonhee sat down next to her, immediately intertwining their legs. Her skin was worm and soft, her short hairs tickling her.

She held in a sigh, not wanting to upset her. "It was fine. The guy wasn't interested. He told me to marry someone I truly loved." Seeing Wonhee's grin grow bigger and her cheeks turn redder made her heart bang against her ribcage. How was she so lucky, to have the most beautiful woman right in front of her?

"I wonder who that person is," she said cheekily as she slid closer and grabbed Yeojoo's hand to plant a kiss on it. Goddamnit. She knew exactly how to drive her wild. Every single one of her gestures, every expression...It all made Yeojoo feel like she was on a cloud of cotton candy, floating through heaven, in the company of an angel.

"I think he had someone he loved too," Yeojoo avoided Wonhee's smooth advance, knowing she wouldn't be able to control herself if they flirted any more than that. "I hope he fights for that person." The sigh eventually escaped, and Wonhee immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Wonhee. I shouldn't be ashamed of you. I know that ever since my parents became rich and shit, I stopped showing myself in public with you."

And she hated herself for that. Wonhee was the most beautiful, and kind girl in the world. Whether she had money or not, it made no difference. She was still generous, humble, and bold in ways not even a self-made billionaire could be. She proved everyday that what made someone a good person wasn't their possessions, it was their soul. Yeojoo wished she could have been so amazing. Saying fuck it to traditions, to societal norms, to other people's opinion. She wished she could be proud of her girlfriend and show her off everywhere she went. But she was a coward. 

Wonhee put the TV on mute, but the images went on, the only light source in the room, reflecting on their faces, changing hues with the different sceneries. "It's not your fault. I don't care if we have to see each other in secret. As long as you never leave me."

"And I never will." But it wasn't enough. "I don't want to hide myself anymore. I don't care about what my parents say." Her fingers gently caressed the ring on Wonhee's finger. The ring she had given her almost one year ago. "I want to marry someone I truly love."

Tomorrow, she would tell them.


End file.
